Lemon Time!
by My Infinite Euphoria
Summary: Oh yeah, Lemon time! Ready to screw your lovers? I hope so. Submit your OC and the couple. Accept everything, as long as they ain't Yaoi. Hope I didn't messed this.
1. Opening

**Sunny: Yo, another fiction again.**

**Rainy: This must be Lemons right Sunny-chan?**

**Sunny: Yup! :D aaaand... the character is the OCs.**

**Elsword: WHAT!?**

**Sunny: Shut up Cherry Boy!**

**Rainy: -snickers-**

**Aisha: Oh, c'mon... just this time.**

**Sunny: No means no!**

**Rainy: Forget about those weirdoes... Just submit the Name, Class, Age, and the couples that will be paired.**

**Sunny: prepare to lose your innocence. -evil snickers-**

**Rainy: you just like Jun...**

**Jun: I'm not evil!**

**Rainy: Yeah, yeah. Elsword doesn't owned by Two Sky Rhythm, it's owned by KoG Studio. See ya!**


	2. Inferno Lord x Doom Bringer

**Rainy: Wow, get so much request. OwO**

**Sunny: For now, Rainy-kun. Don't know what happened next time.**

**Rainy: Yeah. Anyways, the pairs are OC x OC, except for Yumi that paired with Elsword, and Sehun with Ara.**

**Elsword & Ara: Yay! :D -high fives-**

**Aisha & Add: QwQ -sulk at the corner-**

**Rainy: -sigh- aaaand as always, Two Sky Rhythm doesn't own Elsword, not the game, or character, even the OC (except for Sky Heartbeat)**

**Sunny: Koko kara hajimari desu! XD**

**Rainy: Why are you using Japanese again?**

**Sunny: Problem?**

**OwO**

**Renton: Inferno Lord**

**Shana: Doom Bringer**

**OwO**

A boy with 6 flying knives at his back walked toward Elder Village. Today's the festival for celebrating Elgang's victory for defeating demons and liberate all villages in entire Elrios. Renton saw many things in Elder, but something has caught his eyes, a girl with some kind of demonic schoolbag (or briefcase) walked to him. "Renton!" the boy smiled at the girl that called him Renton. "Hi, where are you going last time Shana?" Renton asked to the girl named Shana. "Have some fun time of course, what else?" Shana pouted to him. "Nothing." He chuckled, and looking at the sky. "I wonder where they are this time." But someone bumped to him. "What the... are you..." he looked at the hooded person. "E-ELSWORD?!"

That earns surprised stare from all people in the village. "Shut up Renton. Don't yell my name while we're in the crowd." He hissed. "Sorry." He whispered back. Being the savior is complicated when your friends has call you. That's happened when Aisha shouted Elsword's name. "ELSWORD!" Elsword just hide behind Renton's back. "What? Elsword?" first people said. "The leader of Elrios's savior?" another people said. "Ano Baka, Just leave me alone!" He grumbled, while Renton and Shana just sweat-dropped.

"Hey, have you seen Elsword in here?" asked Aisha to them both. "Elsword? Uh, he's running to Altera Village. He said he want to meet with Adel for some reason." Renton lied. 'Good job Ren!' he grinned to Renton. "Meet with Adel? I've never heard Elsword have a business with one of those Ponggos." A cold sweat was rolled down at Elsword's face. "Sorry, wrong info. He said he want to meet Eve." He laughed nervously. But what he got is dark aura emitted around Aisha. "That BAKA!" she chased Elsword (that actually still hiding behind Renton). Everyone just sweat-dropped, seeing the member of Elgang running like a child.

"You're totally safe, for now." Renton give him a warm smile. "Safe for my ass, she's going to kill me if she find out I'm spend my time with Eve." He frowned. "I'm sorry, I don't know she's easily get jealous." Renton said. "Still, they both have a same flat chest. Because of what she's jealous to Eve?" Said Shana bluntly. "Aisha isn't flatty anymore. She have a chest. A CHEST! Although it's small." Elsword glared at Shana. "Yeah, yeah. But still, my breast is bigger than your lover." Renton just chuckled nervously and shook his head slowly. "You'd better get outta here or Aisha will hunt you down." Renton suggest him. "But where?" Renton smiled. "To your sister's place."

Elsword walked back to Ruben, while those couple continued their walk time, until they meet Rena and Raven. "Oh hey bro, how're you doing?" asked ebony haired man to another one. "Killing some times and have fun. How 'bout ya?" Raven stared at Rena that now blushing madly. "Make out with my dearest elf." Renton was froze, while Shana blushed. He put his hand at Raven's shoulder. "I don't know the Black Crow Commander doing something pervert like that." He whispered and grinned to Raven. "What? Is that not allowed?" Renton laughed loudly. "Of course not. Who forbid you to make out with your own lover? My dad?" both boys laughed, while Rena and Shana pouted. "Mou, stop that."

Raven waved his human hand and they both walked away. "Ne, Renton." Shana said with darkened face. "Eh, what is it?" Renton glanced at blushing Shana. "What does the meaning of 'make out'?" Shana asked to Renton. He instantly froze again. 'Shit, how can I explain this? She looks innocent, I can't explain those words to her.' Renton's face began to get pale. "I-it's okay if you didn't want to explain it." Renton sighed in relief. "I know the words 'make out' refers to someone that making love, right?" Renton shrugged. "What the fuck are you saying Shana?" Renton shrieked. "So that's not true? Well, how about you explain it?" Shana asked Renton. "W-what?! But... Ah, alright." Renton groaned in defeat.

Renton explaining everything about those words, but earns a blush on Shana's face. "S-stop! I don't wanna hear it anymore." Stuttered Shana. "But... I want to try it." Continued Shana shyly. 'Raven, I'll take your soul for being pervert at front of my friend.' Growled Renton in his mind. "Are you sure?" Shana nodded. "But where's the place for practicing it?" they both thinking, until Shana drag him to forest near Ruben. "Here, we can use this place. Isolation!" Shana deploy her Pandora to some kind of huge cube. They both entered the cube.

"I ask to you once again. Are you sure you wanna doing this? We haven't married yet." Ask Renton, doubted. Shana nodded. "Although I didn't want to do it, but I want to feel it." Being a scientist is difficult, that was Shana felt when something new (like 'making out' words) has found to her. "Promise me, after we doing this, stay at side of me, forever." A blush was shown on her face. "I promise." Renton cupping her cheek, and bring her face closer to his.

Renton pinned her body and kiss Shana. Soft moan were coming out from both mouths. Then Renton move his mouth to her neck, and began to strip her uniform. Shana moaned loudly and caressing his hair. His right hand moved to her breast and fondle it, while his left hand were moved down, rubbing her private region. "Ah! Not down there!" she moaned loudly. "What?" he looked at Shana. "It's too ticklish. Ah!" she whimpered, until climax was finally happened to her. "Ah, no! It's coming out!" she arching her body, and a liquid come out from her sensitive region.

"Now, my turn." Shana flip her position to top of him and smiled. She strip his uniform and throw his tightened boxer away. Shana blushed seeing his big thing. "What is it?" Renton asked to Shana. No response. "Forget about that." She positioned his manhood at entrance of hers. Slowly his thing began to penetrate her cunt as Shana screamed in pain. "S-Shana, is it hurt?" Renton lift his body and comforting her. He then muffle her scream with a kiss, as blood were coming out from her womanhood. 'What!? She's still virgin?' Renton thought. "I'm okay, please continue." Shana smiled.

Renton begin to thrust his big member gently, so he didn't hurt her. "Faster." She pleaded. The pain that she got when Renton penetrate her, now turned to pleasure as the thrust rhythm was changed to more faster. Renton moaned as he moved his hips upward faster. "More Ren! More!" she moaned loud in pleasure. Climax was happened again to them both. Renton want to pull his twitching member out, but held by Shana's leg. "Don't pull it out! I want to feel your hot essence!" She pleaded to him. Renton give her a last hard thrust and they both moaned loud as a burst of white liquid were spit through her womb. They both fell backward, panted with their erotic activities. "That makes me feel I'm the happiest girl." Shana closed her eyes and rest her head at his chest. "While that drives me crazy." Renton sighed.

**OwO**

**Sunny: AAAAH! MY EYES! OAO**

**Rainy: AAAAH! MY NOSE! OAO**

**Shana: My innocence! QwQ**

**Renton: Eh, what!?**

**Review please~**

**Next Chapter: Spirit Heir x Rune Slayer**


	3. Spirit Heir x Rune Slayer

**Yumi: This is my turn, right?**

**Rainy: -nods-**

**Yumi: Yay! XD**

**Sunny: Hohoho~ not so fast buddy. Looks like someone's jealous at you. -stared at Aisha-**

**Aisha: -puffing her cheek-**

**Rainy: -shook his head- forget about those weird cats. Anyways~**

**Sunny: Enjoy the show~**

**OwO**

**Elsword: Rune Slayer**

**Aisha: Void Princess**

**Raven: Reckless Fist**

**Chung: Deadly Chaser**

**Ara: Yama Raja**

**Elesis: Blazing Heart**

**Add: Mastermind**

**Yumi: Spirit Heir**

**OwO**

"Ah, sis get off me!" the red head knight groaned as his sister tried to seduce him. "What? You don't love me?" asked Elesis with a pout on her face. "I do love you but it doesn't mean you're my girlfriend. Now let me go!" he tried to push Elesis's body away. It finally works when Aisha and Yumi help Elsword get out from Elesis's embrace.

"Huh... thanks!" Elsword sighed in relief, but it wasn't stand long because Aisha and Yumi give him a seductive stare. "W-what do you want with me!?" he stuttered. "Fuck me." Then both girls' gives their glares each other. "No, I'm first." Yumi pointed her finger. "Not you, but me." Aisha gritted her teeth. "Just stay away from Elsword! He's mine!" Yumi clenched her fist. "No, mine!" they both growled and giving their best glare each other.

While outside Elsword's room, Ara takes advantage to steal Elsword from both girls. When they realized Elsword has gone from their side, Yumi glared Aisha once again. "This is your fault Aisha!" Aisha narrowed her eyes. "What did you said? My fault? Hey, that's your fault too!" Their argument was stopped when they're heard Elsword moaned loud from somewhere. "I know that place." Then instantly Aisha run away from Yumi. "Wait for me!" she chased Aisha and ran to Ara's room.

**XwX**

**In Ara's room...**

"Oh yes! More!" Ara moaned as she bounce at top of Elsword. "A-Ara, stop! I'm afraid Add would kill me!" he stammered. "ARAAAA!" they heard Aisha and Yumi shout her name. "Oh..." and her door was busted by two girls. Elsword is already cumming in Ara's womb when Aisha and Yumi bust the door, plus Add was also frozen seeing his girlfriend fucking Elsword. Suddenly they all felt the dread aura emitted from Add. "Why you naughty girl, I'll punish you NOW!" and as the result... there was the dumbfounded trio (Elsword, Aisha and Yumi) stared those couple having their erotic activities.

"Ne, let's go outside." Aisha and Elsword nodded. Elsword closed her door (that restored by Aisha). They three sighed, but then Aisha and Yumi continued their argument. "You two just shut UP!" Elsword now finally pissed off. "C'mon girls, just leave me alone for a couple of hours." Elsword let a heavy sigh and walk away. "Good night you two." Elsword went to his room, but soon his hands was held by those girls. "Let me sleep with you." Elsword groaned and run away to his room.

**XwX**

**Next day...**

**In Elsword's room...**

Elsword opened his eyes, and tried to get up, but something hold his body. He realized that three girls (that always seduced him) also sleeping at his sides (one on his chest). "WHAT THE FUUUUUUUUCCCCCKKKKKKK!" he screamed loud, until they heard something falling. "What's the matter dear?" asked Yumi. "Is something wrong baby?" asked Aisha. "Are you okay sweetheart?" asked Ara. "Are you nuts? Ara, you have a boyfriend, right? Why you still flirt me?" he twitched his eyes. "C'mon, he's always busy about Naked codes-" Elsword cut Ara's word "Nasod codes." He correcting her word. "Yeah, yeah, whatever the name is."

Then his room's door busted by Elesis. "DON'T TAKE MY BROTHER AWAY FROM ME!" she's totally a brother complex. "NOOOOOOOOO!" he cried. How difficult being surrounded by girls.

**XwX**

**Then...**

After few hours stuck in a room that full of girls, Elsword finally escaped from them. "That... was complicated." He said between his pant. "Hey, what happened to you? You like messed up." Asked Chung. "Messed up my brain, those girls are totally Succubus!" Raven sweat-dropped. "Forget about that. I have a mission to you. But now, where's Add?" Elsword looked around. "I'm right behind you." Said Add with creepy voice, make Elsword jumped. "Add, don't scare me like that or I'll take Ara away from you." Elsword threatened Add. "Hey, hey don't do that buddy. I was just kidding." He nervously chuckled.

"Okay, I have a mission for you all." They four discussing their plan for taking away the girls that always seduced him. "Is there any question?" Chung raise his hand. "I thought you like Aisha." Elsword shrugged. "Who like that flatty Tsundere?" Chung showing some kind of potion to Elsword. "What is that potion?" Chung grinned. "This is a magical potion that effective for growing girl's breast." All eyes were widened. "Really?" Elsword asked to Chung. "Ask Echo if you wanna know more." Then Elsword running to Elder.

Raven looked at Chung and Add. "Instead of waiting Elsword back from Elder, how about we immediately execute the plan, from now?" Chung grinned in agreement. "You're right bro! I'll ask Aisha for a date." He stand up and went to Aisha's room. "While I'm trying to ask Ara for a date too." Add walked to Ara's room. "So I'm dating Elsword's sister?" they both nodded before opening the door. "There's no choice..." Raven sighed.

**XwX**

**In Elder Village...**

"Is that so... this potion can me mixed with drinks?" Echo nodded. "But this potion is have a side effect. The side effect is same as aphrodisiac." Elsword give Echo a random stare. "What?" Elsword grinned. "Nothing. Thanks for the potion!" he's running again to Mansion. But in short time he's running back to Echo. "Oh hey, is this permanent?" Elsword stand at side of her. Echo nodded once again and sweat-dropped.

**XwX**

**Back to Mansion...**

Elsword looked around, but found no one except a letter on the table.

"Sorry Elsword, we're already dating those girls except Yumi. The rest is up to you." Elsword chuckled seeing the letter. "Thanks." He put the letter back to table. "Yumi, you still there?" he shouted to her. "Yeah, is there anything you want to do?" she asked to him. "Well, you must be tired after stuck in my room. Need a drink or two?" Elsword offered her. "Hmm... okay." Elsword went to kitchen and take some drink for her. Elsword then take the potion he bought by Echo and pour it. "Hope it's working to her." Elsword wondered if he saw big chested Yumi seducing himself. A big pervert grin has shown on his face.

His thought was cut by Yumi. "Hey, already done yet?" she shouted from outside. "It's done!" Elsword bring a cup of tea (that already mixed with the potion). "Damn it. I forget one thing that I must do." Elsword went to his room.

After Yumi take the tea and drink it, nothing was happened, but Elsword watching her from his room. 'Now just wait.' He keep watching her, until Yumi's body was glowing without realized by her. After the light was disappeared, Yumi's appearance has change a lot. Her chest now more bigger, make her uniform feels tight. 'Something's feels weird...' thought Yumi until she looked at her chest. Her expression didn't changed, but a naughty smile has shown on her face. 'I can seduce Elsword with this. You'll never beat me Aisha.' She said in her mind. 'First effect, done. Now waiting the second effect.'

Suddenly Yumi felt the heat on her body increased. "What is this? It feels... hot." She panted. 'Yes! Second effect, done. Now time for action.' Elsword went to Yumi. "What happened to you?" Elsword asking what happened to her. "It's hot here. Could you take my clothes off?" Elsword shrugged, not expecting what happened at front of him. "D-don't take your clothes here!" he blushed madly. "Then, take me to my room." They both walked to Yumi's room.

"Looks like you're get fever. Here, let me get the medicine." Elsword walked outside and closed the door. The heat makes her feel something wet at the bottom. She fingering herself, make her moaning in pleasure. 'It... Feels good..." she keep fingering herself, wondering Elsword fucking her this time. Yumi then groping her own breast and pinching it. "Ah, I want more than this."

While outside Yumi's room, Elsword peeping her making out with her own body. 'Hehe... the potion's now reacted.' And he opened the door. "Sorry Yumi, looks like we're running out of herbs and medics." He rubbing his crimson hair and chuckled. "I don't care at least fuck me now." She pleaded. Elsword raised his eyebrow. "Are you sure?" he reassure her. No response. "Then, let me fuck you baby." And the erotic session has started.

Elsword kissed her hungrily, and take her uniform away. He insert his tongue inside her mouth and dancing with hers, as his hand moved down from her shoulder to her breast. He then grope her breast from behind. Yumi moaned as Elsword pinch her nipples and bite her ears. "Oh yes! More!" she moaned and arching her body. Then she felt the second wave of pleasure was going to come. "Ah! E-Elsword... I'm cumming!" she moaned as the liquid from her tights were coming out, make her underwear wet. "Looks like you need to take this away too." Elsword take her underpants and throw it aside.

"My turn." She flip her position on top of him. Yumi take his pants and boxer, and also throw it. She blushed, seeing his member was standing, ready to tear her innocent. Yumi began to stroke his member, make him moan softly. She licked the tip and insert it in her mouth, stroking his member with her mouth. Not taking long time, his member began to twitching. "A-ah! Yumi, I'm gonna cum soon." He whimpered. She take her mouth off and lick his cum. "Taste yummy." She smiled to him.

Elsword pin her and kiss her lips once again. He positioned his hardened member at the entrance of her. "Ready?" she give him a signal, and he gradually inserted his member into Yumi. "Is it hurt?" she shook her head. "Don't ask that childish question to me." He bring his face closer to her. "I just want to know." He start to thrust his member gently. "You know, I thought I like you for the first time I meet you. And you know what, I admit my feelings that you're different from the other girls." She smiled at him. "Thanks. You know what, I'm thinking the same with you." He cupped her cheek. "And now, let us finish this lovely session once for all."

He then increase the rhythm to faster, make them both moaned in pleasure. "Ah! Elsword, I love you!" she moaned his name as Elsword thrust his member harder. "I love you too Yumi." He kiss her lips and keep thrusting his member. Suddenly he stopped. "Eh, what's happened?" Yumi blinked to him. "Nothing." And Elsword continued thrusting his member, but the rhythm is faster than last time. "Ah! Elsword, more!" she moaned loudly. He keep moving his hips until his member began to throbbing. "A-ah! Yumi, I'm gonna cum again!" he moaned. "Cum inside me! I want to feel your passion inside me!" and the climax is finally happened. They both moaned loud in unison as Elsword cumming inside her.

His strength is finally depleted, and fell onto her chest, panted. "I'm so happy." She smiled and tears of happiness were rolled down. "W-why are you crying?" Elsword looked at her in worry. "Nothing, forget it." She wipe her tears. She then falling into deep slumber. "Have a nice rest." He kissed her forehead and take some rest with her.

**OwO**

**Author's note: Looks like it's too cliché. -whines- finally done, sorry to take so long for update it since I'm always getting Writer's Block. Have a nice day everyone, and Review please~ XD**

**Next Chapter: Blizzard Reaper x Puppet Master.**


	4. Blizzard Reaper x Puppet Master

**Elsword : Rune Slayer**

**Rena : Wind Sneaker**

**Raven : Reckless Fist**

**Aisha : Void Princess**

**Eve : Code:Nemesis**

**Chung: Deadly Chaser**

**Elesis: Blazing Heart**

**Nyte: Blizzard Reaper**

**Mari : Puppet Master**

**Warning : Lemon, OOC, Typo, and everything. Yeah! Lemon.**

**Plot:**

**After joining the Elgang for several years ago, Nyte and Mari were start to confess each other, but don't know what they want to said. Two Elgang member, Elsword and Aisha that already confessed to each other saw their wierd act lastly, and they have a plan. What are their plan? Let's check it out.**

**OwO**

"Hey, Mari." said Aisha and sit down next to Mari on the sofa. "What is it?" Mari answered. Aisha nudge her. "Hey, are you like Nyte?" she asked with teasing voice. That makes her face blushed. "W-what are you say, Aisha. I didn't like Nyte?" she said shyly. "Oh... come on, don't' you like him? Don't worry, I will help you." "R-really?" she asked. "Yeah! I will ask Elsword to tease Nyte too. By the way, would you want to go to the park?" Aisha offered her for went out. "Sure."

OwO

**On the way to the park...**

Aisha take her phone that rang and saw Elsword's number and answer the caller.

"Hello? Anybody there?"

'Oh, hey Aisha. Where are you?'

"Oh, I'm on the way to the park. Can you ask Nyte go to that place? I know Nyte and Mari start to like each other but they both don't know what they do?"

'Okay, I'll be there as fast as possible' then he heard a giggle

"You are just like a businessman. Alright, see you later."

OwO

**In the park...**

Aisha and Mari sit beside the cherry blossom tree and Mari start to tell what is her problem. "You know several years ago when me and Nyte join Elgang? It's the first we meet. I'm afraid he's a bad guy who want to takes advantage on me, but that's wrong. He's a nice guy, helpful whenever it needed. I like him, but don't know how." Her face was darkened.

"I understand how your feeling to him are. You're similar to me, I like Elsword few years ago, but I don't know what must I'm doing, so I always fight with him. But you're different from me. You're always calm, whatever you're feeling. Oh, can you tell me why you treat him like a bad guy?" she began to talk.

"Well, I have a trauma on boys. They're always hurting every girls' feeling, destroying they live, and even don't hesitate to playing them like a toy. That's once happened to me. My master is... always treat me like his toy, hurting my feeling. But it changed when I meet Nyte, he's the nice guy, always offering help for everyone, including me. He's the one who make me happy at once. That's the reason why I like him." Aisha seems surprised what Mari said.

"Oh, I see. We're same, as Elsword is already changed. Before that, he's much a jerk that always playing girl's feeling. But now, everything has changed." In short time, Elsword and Nyte come and saw Aisha and Mari sitting beside the tree.

Once Mari saw Nyte, she's blushing heavily, that's make Elsword and Aisha laugh, while Nyte just rubbing his head. Without wasting time, Elsword push Nyte to Mari, and Aisha immediately got up and disappeared with Elsword, as they teleported to the mansion except Nyte and Mari.

An awkward silence has just happened in 3 minutes before Nyte broke the silence. "H-hey, Mari," Nyte asked to her shyly. "Y-yes." Mari stuttered. "Is that true... are you like me..." Nyte tried to avoid her glance. "U-umm..." suddenly Nyte hugged her. "Actually... I like you too but... I don't know what I must do... and now... this is the time I will tell you... my feeling to you." Nyte held her face and say, "I love you." and kissed her.

She is surprised, that Nyte is kissing her, and she sighed as she closed her eyes. Several minutes later, they both break up for air. "Actually... I like you to but... I'm afraid you don't like me, so I won't dare to ask it to you." She smiled sheepishly. "Don't worry, I will always love you whatever it takes. I promise, you are my first, and soon you will be my last." Hearing what Nyte said, that make Mari blushing. The she giggled. "Thank you." Nyte chuckled. "Now let's go home." He stand up. "Okay." Mari nodded and went back to El Mansion.

OwO

**In the mansion...**

They both surprised by the several member, giving the surprise that Nyte and Mari has confessed each other. "Congratulations you two." Said everyone at once. "Thank you everybody. This isn't happened without help from Elsword and Aisha." Nyte glanced at those couple. "Well, this time is 8 at night so I have to prepare a special dinner for celebrating our friend." Rena said. "Wow, that's great. I'll help you" Elesis offering help to Rena. "Thank you."

And both girls went to kitchen preparing the dinner, while the boys are talking with Nyte and Mari, and Eve is continuing her experiment. In several times, Rena shouted from the kitchen, "Guys, dinner is ready!" and all of the boys, including Nyte, comes to the dinner table, followed by Mari and Eve. Aisha sat next to Elsword, and Mari sat in front of Nyte. After dinner, Nyte start to washing the dishes, then Mari come and offering the help.

But suddenly the water is soaking her clothes, revealing her inner tight, make Nyte closing his eyes with his hand. "Mari, can you change your clothes? Its look like wet and, I can see your bra and your underwear you know." Then, Mari saw Nyte blushing, and giggle. "You know, I just want to change my clothes with you. Look at yourself, you're wet too." He looked at his clothes. "Oh, yeah!"

After washing dishes and cleaning the mess, Nyte went to his room, changing clothes, but suddenly he saw Mari that just wearing tights and looked away. "Hey Nyte~" Mari sang his name. Nyte just gulped. "Y-yes?" he turned his head a bit. "Come on. Let's have fun tonight." Then she put her bra off from her body, showing the fair sizable breast, and rubbing against Nyte's back. "M-Mari, don't do that." He pleaded. "Don't you love me?" she said with erotic voice, that's make Nyte's manhood erected, seeing Mari without her clothes.

He sighed, the sign that he give up. He tackle her body so his position is above her. "I'll fuck you baby." He smirked. "Then, shut up and fuck me already." "Patient please. I just want to warm up the atmosphere for a while." He kiss her neck, biting hers, making her moan. Then he rubbing her breast, pinching her nipples, make her moaning more loudly that can heard outside his room. And the foreplay has over, and the final has begun. He start to insert his manhood inside her womanhood. But something has blocked his penis. 'Wait, is she still a virgin?' "Yeah, I'm still virgin." "Sorry if it's little hurt." He slammed his manhood, make her scream in agony. "Aaaahh!" the blood flowed outside her womanhood. Nyte stopped his activity for a while, waiting Mari. "Please move." He moved slowly, make sure that it isn't hurt. "Move faster." She pleaded. That make his control snapped apart and moved like a beast.

Nyte thrust his member harder like a beast, and let out a groan as he moved his hips faster. "Oh yes! Fuck me harder!" she moaned, and warping her arms around Nyte's neck. Their moans and groans were filling whole room, as their erotic activities goes to the end.

Nyte moved to her back and began to thrust his member harder. "Ah... I'm gonna cum!" his member began to throbbing as her womanhood began to tighten. Me too! Let's cum together!" not taking long time, they both climaxed. Nyte put his hot load in her womanhood, giving a warm feeling in Mari's stomach. "Ahh... I'm so happy." Nyte smiled. "Me too. I swear, I will love you no matter what. Don't worry, if you're pregnant, I will take responsibility for our child." He caressing Mari's head. "Thank you. I love you too." He looked at the clock "Let's get some sleep. It's already 10 P.M." Nyte lying his body onto his bed. "Sure. Good night."

OwO

**Outside Nyte's room...**

"Aww... I'm so happy too! Let's go to your room Elsword!" she dragged Elsword to her room "Alright."

That is they first night. **'I swear, you are my first, and you will be my last."**

**OwO**

**Rainy: Gahhh... I'm so tired.**

**Sunny: Yeah. You always tired, even when we spending our rest in school, you're always said that.**

**Rainy: Shut up or I'll kill you!**

**Next Chapter: Dream Seeker x Lunatic Psykher and Kitsune Shogun x Yama Raja (decide to make Twosome Times XD)**


End file.
